


Smug

by ricochet



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sixth thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

He was shopping for his cousin's fourth birthday gift when he saw it. Something about the way it was made had pointed its nose up just a little, and the stitches forming its mouth had a smug cast to them. The bright, blue eyes were the final selling point. Combined with the kitten plush-toy he picked out for his cousin, the total set him back at least two months' allowance.

He left it in the locker room. No one at school ever suspected he was the one responsible.

"Kabaji?"

"Usu?"

"You really shouldn't have. I mean that."

"Usu."

"Thank you."


End file.
